The Longing Heart Of A Marionette
by tHouGht buBbLes
Summary: Six months have past Otaru, but it seems he still feels the guilt of losing his... loved one? Now you're going to hear his side this time! Plus, this will be going heavy drama down to angst! check this out, drama-lovers!(CHAPTER 3 UP! THANKS FOR WAITING!
1. See But Darkness

I'm an anime-lover. My country is in summer season (it's really hot!!) I'm near to be bored. I'm an SMJ fanatic… then I surfed at fanfiction.net. What more could you ask for?

Well, Hello… this is an SMJ fic. It's my first fanfic ever. It came out from my mind b'coz of boredom… sigh I hope readers would like it… (reviews… reviews… reviews…)

Thanks to my bestfriend, Avon for editing my… (can I call these) piece… (?) Ehehehe…

Setting: Otaru and Lorelei had a relationship… Lorelei died in an accident, living Otaru in guilt. The marionettes and Hanagata help him recover but it seems he won't tell why he can't. Lime's lost again her maiden circuit and decided not to come back either… she was hurt… just find it out...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SMJ… Well, if I am… it's… wow…

****

The Longing Heart of A Marionette

Chapter One: See But Darkness

****

L I M E

I've lost it… I've lost it _again_…

To think I've been here before, now the second time… I reckon I would rather stay here forever than to be treated as if I'm nothing by him.

I know, things changed especially when you fell for the person you didn't ask for—or worst, facing the fact of losing the one you love.

Here I am again in this place, tears chasing down on my cheeks, hugging my knees close to my chest, feeling the fear and the hurt that I had received a while ago. When I first got here, I've made a decision of staying, but someone had helped me comprehend I must go back and surmount all the fears I shouldn't be feeling.

But now that Lorelei's gone, I don't have any reason to go back… even if Otaru would wish for it. I would rather stay here even if I have nothing to see but darkness, nothing to hear but deafening silence.

I had gathered all the memories why I am in this darkness again.

And I remember…

---------------------

It was one hot afternoon. I hear birds chirping to delight as they fly. The sun had a good night sleep the last night, I guess, giving me such scorching heat. But Bloodberry told me once that if the weather is as hot as like this, it might rain later. I don't care if the clouds would go nuts and cry, but I prefer looking for Otaru 'coz he didn't get home last night. We can't sleep, we were worried.

A new day is here, so good to start again for a change, and I don't see marks of a bad weather. Anyway, the heaven can cry anytime later, I thought.

"Now this time I must make a score for him to see his wide smile again!"

We were all anxious. We were used to see Otaru going home late at night, holding a bottle. I suspect it might be saki, I smelled he's always drunk. I know it's still hard for him to accept that Lorelei was gone. Yes, he found Lorelei stunning ever since he saw her portrait at the museum where he had found me the first time. Maybe he really loved her so much, 'coz I can see in his eyes the pain of Lorelei's death.

For all we know, Lorelei had died in an accident—an accident which made Otaru guilty somehow. That was six months ago… and until now… He felt he was so stupid for letting Lorelei leave him just like that.

No way can Otaru spill all the thoughts in his head to us, or even the main reason why it all had happened. We know he loved Lorelei—that is _all_ we _really _know. From then on, he didn't utter a word that much. He would manage to stare at our ceiling for a whole day, or spend the hot afternoon watching the river, or go home late—worst, drunk.

All those new and abnormal routine is in him for the long six months… and still counting if he continues to do so. And we, Cherry, Bloodberry and Hanagata would do something to cheer him up. We always remind him that it wasn't his fault. Cherry would cook his fave food. Bloodberry would use Hanagata to let Otaru see her new fighting and kicking skills. That made Hanagata do stunts—well, no… forced stunts for Bloodberry.

And me? The only thing I could do is to follow wherever he goes. I really did nothing, I can say. I have no easy way to make him smile again.

I miss the old times we were happy, always laughing as if we won't be fooling around the next day. I miss how he chuckles, how he cracks jokes, how he places his hand over my shoulder and laughs like crazy. What I don't understand is that he seems to be avoiding me than the rest nowadays. It was unbearable for me, the fact that I _secretly_ love Otaru.

I love Otaru so much, so much that whenever I see him grieving, it's like I'm the one who's hurting inside. I want to be part of his misery. I've never felt this stupid before. He only treated me as a crybaby, a sister and a pal… but I treated him as my only one… _my only Otaru_… Maybe I love Otaru more than I imagined and claimed it to be.

The first three months were tiring. Then all of them slowed down. Bloodberry is meeting a certain Akashi, whom she met before. Cherry volunteers to help taking care some android babies while Hanagata's busy putting up a new business.

I was the one left behind—still, watching over Otaru. Even though I can spend the rest of the day with my friends (rats), I feel the emptiness inside of me. I found myself looking for him, and then again falling for him just like before (maybe even more), wanting to see him curve a smile… just for me.

Now I know, Now I realize no one could ever replace Otaru for somebody else. I love him. Maybe if he knew, he might laugh at me. The others love him too. All in all, we love Otaru. But me… One time, he told me he loved me too, and he'll tell it also to Cherry, and to Bloodberry. From the start I knew it was only like that.

How he could possibly love a marionette like me? Like us? What hurts me so much is that I can't face the fact that I am only a replica of a woman… a total machine… that I don't fit for someone who is human. Otaru is a human. _She_ also was… We already knew that. I should be happy for them… But I wish I could be happier if I'm human too myself.

And then my _heart _would ache—as if I really have one. Cherry says it's because we have this maiden circuit—as she calls it. I call it "heart" just like humans has their own, like maiden circuits. That makes us way different than the others. Well, I can't figure out the difference, anyway.

---------------------

All these thoughts were on my head at that time. And then I thought I lost track of time. The heat of the sun had gone, maybe Bloodberry was right. It was cloudy, and Otaru still hasn't shown up. Fear rises up on me. Something awful might have happen to him. He might go home soaking wet, I pictured. We were all distressed of the entire thing that might take place to him.

Bloodberry couldn't take it much longer. The rain started to pour the town.

"This isn't right anymore. I will go find him." She said, with a shaky voice.

"I'll go with you!" I pulled out two umbrellas in the drawer and gave one to her. I forgot another umbrella for Otaru so I gone and searched for another one.

"Good. Cherry, you stay here so that when he arrives; someone will be here to check what he needs."

"Okay, you two take care. The rain will come heavier this time." Cherry said, worry sketched all over her face.

"Let's go, Lime!" Bloodberry shouted as she was walking near the door.

"Coming!" I said.

We were about to leave when a strange sound knocked the door.

---------------------

to be continued…


	2. Painful Accusations

Well here I am again…. Tired…. Thinking of a good plot of the next chapter…. Still, I thank Avon for the help…. I love you… (really…).

DISCLAIMER: SMJ is not mine… If it was… (wahahaha!!) I'll not give a spare to you!!

Just kidding…..

Thanks for the reviews!! Grabe, Mahal ko kayo!!

Chapter 2: Painful Accusations

**L I M E**

We were about to leave when a strange sound knocked the door. Bloodberry opened it and we saw a drenched Otaru outside. His head was down and slowly it goes up. He looked exhausted. It's really Otaru… our Otaru.

"Otaru!" I happily cried for he had arrived, at last. I want to welcome him a hug as what I used to do to him but I fought the urge to go up to him. I still see the pain in his eyes.

Cherry instantly got a towel from somewhere but Otaru rejected it.

I think he was drunk again, or he has some sort of hang-over as he went to the dining table. He placed both his hands on the table and looked down. He was breathing hard.

Silence.

Roaring thunder broke the hush. It was so loud that I could see Cherry moved a bit, kinda astounded.

Bloodberry came closer to Otaru and even dared to ask a question.

"Otaru, where have you been? We were bothered you didn't go home last night." Bloodberry continued. I want to see more of him so I went near the wall, facing them. "Lime and I were supposed to find you, but you—"

"Well, I'm here now, so don't worry… all of you," said Otaru, still staring at the floor.

"I-I see you're d-drunk. Do you want something to make you… f-feel better?" Cherry suggested, quite uneasy.

"Give me a break, Cherry. No, thanks…"

"But master, I—"

"I said I'm OK. Maybe I need something later… but that would be later." He said with irritation in his voice.

Cherry whimpered— as if she nodded in embarrassment and never managed to talk again.

I could see Cherry's slightly emotional nowadays. She seldom fixed us when we, Bloodberry and I throw bad gags to each other, which was odd... very odd. Before, she would poke us, fully armed with her metal saucepan. Now she's noiseless, unflustered, way different than the old Cherry we used to have. I don't know why. I _really_ don't know why.

I was the one left unspoken. So…

"Um, so what turned out last night?" I asked. I wanted something to make the conversation cheer up a bit. Well, he might tell us a blissful one.

But still…

"…"

I glance at Cherry, but she didn't back me up this time. I looked helplessly at Bloodberry and she found it out right away. She knew that Otaru looks as if I'm missing. He seemed to stay away from me, I guess. Or maybe he just didn't hear me ask him because of that heavy rain outside.

"Lime asks if what had happened to you last night…" she said. "If you… had fun." she added.

'Right', I said in mind.

It took about 10 seconds, and then he replied. "I just… met some old pals and we… ordered _saki_ and talked about many things…"

"Ooh! Friends! That was cool! I'm sure you did have fun, tell me!" I merrily said, not thinking that this talk wasn't actually close to fun.

"…then after that, I spent the rest of the night with… you know…"

Silence.

"L-Lorelei…" he uttered and it's like it sounded hard for him to tell the name. He was looking at me.

I don't know what to say. I felt weird, but I don't feel anything to bother. Maybe the others do. I heard Cherry mumbled "Oh…" and she close her mouth through her hand.

Any thing related to Lorelei makes Bloodberry annoyed. Perhaps she was fed up seeing Otaru like that.

"Otaru! For how long would you wish to stay locked up in your _own _nightmare?! Aren't you tired?" cracked Bloodberry as she yelled Otaru that echoed the house.

He just looked at her, telling her to stop in silence. Otaru heaved a sigh of annoyance of the whole outburst of Bloodberry.

"Don't start with me." He mumbled.

"Here we go again, Otaru!" said Bloodberry in exasperation. "We're tired of assuring you almost every minute of your wasted life that Lorelei's death has nothing to do with you! When would you stop acting like this?! It wasn't—"

"It has something to do with me! The whole freaky accident has something to do with me!!" Otaru snapped.

Then Cherry had finally found her moment. "B-But you weren't there w-when it happened—"

"Exactly!" he retorted. He stood up abruptly and knocked out his chair. I was really stunned by what Otaru did. What I see in his face was full of mixed emotions: anger, fear, sadness, and loss… regret? Maybe…

Then I was snapped back to reality when I heard him yell, "If I was there, I would have saved her! She would've been fine..."—he said in between sobs—"…she would've been alive—with ME!"

We all had gone speechless. I could hear Cherry's muffled cries. I could see Bloodberry stirred silently. I could sense Otaru shaking and sobbing at the same time. Me? There are certain feelings my _heart _had produced but I can't tell what should take place. I let out my breath that I don't even know I had held. I pity him, but I pity myself more.

"Otaru, I understand how you—"

"How **could** you ever understand?!" Otaru cut me off— eyes widening.

"I mean—"

"Why, when have you ever been in love?!"

"…"

"ANSWER ME!"

I was furious and hurt. I was shocked by his words. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt blue. With all these emotions I've got, the only thing I want to do is to get out of here. The thick air between us was really suffocating me. I need to be alone. I don't want them to see me cry, especially him. But I suppose they already caught me, as tears fall down from my very eyes.

_Slap!_

I was surprised of how things had gone so fast—Cherry even dared to pay back Otaru a slap.

"How could you…!" Cherry hollered to him. Bloodberry held her back but she thrashed her arms to free herself.

Otaru gazed at Cherry's tearful eyes. He just looked at her blankly. Maybe somehow, realizations struck him that his head snapped at me, looking straight at me, solemnly.

He was slowly moving towards to where I'm standing.

"Lime, I…"

"No, don't go near me!"—I gulped between tears—"I've had enough of this. I've promised myself a while ago that I'm gonna bring you back to normal…"—I looked down at my feet—"BUT I FAILED!"—I stared up at him again as I yelled those words in his face.

Silence.

"Let me go on with my life. I think you'd be better off without me. So do I…" at these words—these words, I fled from the room. I don't care if the heaven would cry along with me. I just want to be out of their sight.

I really don't care.

When I came close to the door, it burst open, and in came Hanagata. I said sorry as we bumped each other and ran away.

I heard them calling my name but I rushed myself as my shoes squeaked down the road. I didn't manage to look back for I fear I might be meeting Otaru's eyes. My whole system loves him dearly but nothing's worse to what I have felt for him a while ago. I thought it would be easy for me, but it wasn't.

Lightning mixed up with thunder was really frightening, but I don't even give a damn anymore. Still, I ran; my feet bringing me to nowhere. My tears would've been mixed with the rain too.

How he could possibly knew what I am feeling for him? Why, why he's accusing me without understanding my whole being? Why is he like that? Am I loving the bad side of Otaru? Do I still know him? Or he… does he still know me… as me? As Lime?

I felt my eyes sore from the cold wind that touched my face. I wiped my eyes with my right arm but it doesn't help me to see more clearly.

Minutes later I had come across to a certain place I don't know that exist. I knelt on the wide grassy field, feeling the water sipping through my clothes. Putting both my hands on the ground, I can't help but to grasp the grass due to my anger. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that the world around me would somehow change… wishing this pain in my _heart_ would somehow ebb away.

Thunder roared once again. I was scared that I put my palms on my ears, looked up in the dark sky and screamed at the top of my lungs.

I won't be afraid no matter what awaits me there. I'm no match with this endless rain. I thought heaven would be gentle tolerating me but…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

I was struck by the lightning, making me unconscious… discharged… almost lifeless. I've encountered many battles from the very start of my being but this was really the nastiest thing that had happened. Now that I am alone, I felt awful… really awful. I fainted.

After a while, I strained myself to open my eyes. It was unclear. I was lying on the ground when I thought the rain had stopped already. I managed to stand but somebody caught me in the arm. The person's other hand had been doing something at my back. I wanna squeal but I think that was too late for me to do.

That shut me off.

-----------------------

And that was it. I didn't know who could've done this to me. Thanks a lot! That made me more dreadful… helplessly inhaling in this darkness I can't even explain. Well, that was the greatest thing I'm sure Otaru would be making proud of. That's for sure.

Feelings can change everything. Like now…

I wish I could just fade…

-----------------------

end of Chapter 2… watch out for chapter 3!! R&R! Thanks…


	3. Dreams Can Explain Too

Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I had sooo many things to do, for classes have started again! Anyway, here's my third chapter of my fic. And it's whoa…!! It's Otaru's turn this time. Reviews will be… oh oh, gosh… always a great help. Thanks!!

DISCLAIMER: I have just borrowed the characters of this animè to someone… huh? Who's that someone? Nah… I think it's the owner… you? Wacha think? 3

I don't own anything!!! Story's excluded.

Chapter 3: Dreams Can Explain Too

**O T A R U**

_I saw her breathe her last. I held her hands… how bloody it was. I heard her whispered those last words to my ears. I couldn't bear it._

_Lorelei… Oh, Lorelei… Why, of all people? _

_Why, why… you?_

_Huh… Lime? B-But----_

_Hey! Where are you going? Come back! Lime!_

_Oh no… _Not again_… Lime!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!_

----------

_People were bellowing, shrieking and chasing each other everywhere as thick smoke enveloped the whole town. As Otaru was running to reach the temple stairs at once, another bashed the other side of it. He trembled, he's sure that's where Lorelei's main laboratory room was located. _

_Otaru made bigger steps so that he can be able to reach the area on time. He almost tore down the door with all his strength, and then more smoke were coming out from it. Not minding the suffocation it brings, He walked inside and there he found the main computer system damaged together with its other gadgets and equipment. There might be something wrong in their tests, but it doesn't need to explode like a bomb that frightened the crowd from below._

_He strolled around, hoping to find someone he recognized. He had found lifeless examiners spread out everywhere. Fear rose up on him. At the middle of the room, he was taken aback, for he saw in his very eyes a very familiar image that was lying on the floor. Lorelei's body was red all over messed up by her own blood! More apprehension was filling on Otaru's heart. She was badly hurt, he's certain on it. Blood was unceasingly flowing in her head, arms and in her right leg. Otaru rushed instantly to take her in his arms, unbothered if she'll mess his clothes with her blood too. He would not waste a second of time anymore, just to bring her to the nearest clinic. Otaru was about to lift her but she insisted not to go anymore. She groaned painfully as she was forcing herself to speak..._

_"God, Lorelei… If only I arrived earlier, it wouldn't be like this! What happened?" Otaru quivered as he said those things. He can't explain what feeling should take place at that time but one thing's for sure… _

_He must let her keep on breathing._

_"Otaru… I—", she whimpered as she held her breath. It was very hard for her to move even a little shift of her head._

_"No, don't force yourself! C'mon, be strong…" he said as he was holding her hand._

_"Otaru, no… D-Don't… I—uh, I want to c-clarify things for the last t-time. No… I-I want you to c-clarify things …_b-between us_…"_

_"What are you talking about?!"_

_"Otaru…" she smiled as she sobbed; her bloody hands cradling his cheeks full of tears. _

_Is this a sign of leaving?_

_"I knew it from the very start. You don't love me. _Y-You never did

_Otaru shivered. He didn't imagine she would speak of those things; especially she was in the brink of danger. _

_"Don't say that! W-What makes you say—"_

_"I know. I always k-know. I… I can feel." She uttered kindly._

_"But—"_

_"I-I knew this time would c-come… but now, I k-knew it would be less pain for me to accept it…" she smiled that almost looks like a grimace._

_"We talked about this m-matter, remember?" she continued._

_"W-What do you mean?!"_

_She smiled painfully as she gazed at his face. Otaru didn't know why suddenly he felt anxious of looking those lips he never kissed. And now she's smiling at him… as if she's going away… without him by her side._

_"J-Just tell me you want her _permanent existence_ to be fulfilled and… I'll be f-fine…"_

_"L-Lorelei—"_

_"P-Please."___

_"…"_

_Otaru didn't know what made him say all the things he truly feels. At that time, He told her his deepest insights. Besides, that's the very reason why he's supposed to visit her… to tell her everything. He'll stop on making her believe that he loved her… even if it's really painful in her part._

_But he didn't expect this accident would happen. Still, she hasn't told him what had happened._

_After that, Lorelei gave Otaru a piece of paper she got from her pocket. Clueless, Otaru picked it up but didn't read it. _

_"Tamasaburo will… g-give you my other letter I-I think…and t-that thing will lead you to find my comrade… but n-not for now, Otaru. I-I'm sure of it." She referred to the paper he was holding at that time._

_Lorelei held his collar tight as she coughed hard. Otaru panicked._

_Then she managed to give him a lop-sided smile. "So, e-everything's set. This is it…"_

_"Hold on, Lorelei! I'll get you out of here—" _

_"N-No need.__ I'm r-ready, anyway…" she pleaded as she moaned glaringly._

_"Don't be so hard-headed!"_

_"I'm sorry Otaru, f-for all the things"—she sobbed in between lines—"I've caused you… t-to all you. I-I'm tired. Besides, somebody's waiting for me up there. And oh"—she paused, breathe hard—"just t-tell the others I can't wait for them a-anymore and…_

"T-Tell Lime I will see her again sometime, and we could have fun together, as w-what I've p-promised…"

_"What are you saying?! You'll survive this! You'll be fine and you'll be—"_

_Her finger zipped his lips. Then slowly, she clung to his head and kissed him. She gave her last sweetest smile, and whispered like he was the only one who was left untold._

_"I… l-love you so much, Otaru.__ And because of that…I—"_

_"…"_

_"—I understand h-how you…"_

_"…"_

_"…f-feel."_

_She loved him. She knew what he felt. Otaru cried after hearing those words, and hugged her tight. He didn't know whether to get mad or to just keep quiet. He felt regretful of so many things. He wished somebody could turn back the time so that Lorelei's life would remain normal as she was. He wished she never loved him as what he was not hoping it to be… but she wasn't. She loved Otaru until her last moment. _

_Lorelei passed away with a smile on her face, beautiful just like before. She left Otaru without making him realize all the things she was telling to him a while ago. After all had happened, Otaru wanted to give her the peace she wanted for._

_As he was carrying her lifeless body outside the room, Otaru noticed three familiar figures approaching. The marionettes came, looked astonished as they arrived._

_"We had seen the explosion from below! W-What happened?" Bloodberry said, with all worry in her face._

_Cherry checked up on Lorelei's body. But… she has the same reaction, like Bloodberry did._

_"This can't be…"_

_"Now what, Cherry!?!__ Stop acting like that!" Bloodberry shouted her while looking at Cherry's tearful eyes._

_"Lorelei's hurt! We should bring her out!" it was Lime. Otaru wished he could borrow Lime's innocence even for a while, for she still doesn't know what's going on._

_Otaru can't tell them what happened. It's just that he ran out of words to say. Well, what he had brought in them explained everything. He cried softly._

_Silence.___

_"Why anyone of you can't tell me what's going on?!" Lime yelled at them as she was walking closer to Otaru. Then she pushed him to go outside._

_"C'mon, Otaru, let's take her to the hospital. Isn't it that humans were brought there if they are sick?" she asked. _

_With what she had said, Otaru sobbed even more, but they didn't notice it. He was still carrying Lorelei then. Still, he didn't take even the slightest step. He just can't._

_Otaru thought Lime had given up. He saw her walk past him. Bloodberry was there, trying to stop her. Cherry did the same._

_"Darn it! Why? Let me go! I'll find someone who cares for her!!" she shouted madly to them._

_"Lime… it's too late." Bloodberry sobbed. Cherry covered her face with her hand and cried as well._

_"Eh? J-Just wait a sec; when I come back, s-someone will help us." Lime nervously said as she was taking little steps away from them._

_"She's gone…" _

_Lime stopped from moving when Otaru told her those words he didn't want to say. Cherry wept even louder as Bloodberry was there to comfort her. He knelt on the floor, and put there for a while Lorelei's dead body._

_"Tell me you're lying, Otaru. I know I'm always carefree, but don't throw jokes at me this time, especially bad ones…" she said, giving him a fake smile._

_"But I'm not…" Otaru whispered as he stared Lorelei's face._

_"No…"_

_"…"_

_"NOOOOOOO!!!!" she cried aloud and knelt beside him. She almost squeezed Lorelei's body close to her. _

_They had felt the deepest sadness at that time. They had lost one of the best people who made their entire life strong. She had been very kind to all of them and… for she was selfless for setting Otaru free. And… she loved him._

_The marionettes cried for their equal human being. Otaru felt guilty at the same time. If he had arrived earlier than the unexpected, it wouldn't be as dreadful as this. All he knew is that he was the one who must be blamed to all this things._

_He can't take all his emotions anymore, so he hit the floor with his bare hands and howled with rage. Tears were flowing down on his cheeks. There. He was about to stand up and leave all of them when suddenly he felt a slight rotation of his surroundings. The smoke he had inhaled a while ago had a bad effect. _

_"O-Otaru?__ Are you… W-What's wrong?" Lime wearily asked him._

_"Lorelei…"_

_"O-taruuu!!!!!!!!"_

_----------_

Tip…

Tap…

Tip…

Tap…

The remnants of the rain drove up my senses. I woke up with swollen eyes, squinting in the well-lit room. I can't believe I managed to sleep sitting at the darkest corner of this house. It was past dawn and still, I can't stop myself from thinking about the situation that took place just a few moments ago. And then that dream… that dream again… that dream keeps on haunting me…

It just happened so fast, so quick that I could see no trace of the accident. It was still fresh on the screen of my memory. I was about to free myself from pretending my very own feelings… from generalizing so many things. And all of a sudden, everything has changed. It has really _changed_ my whole life.

I'm tired of seeking for the right answers. But then I tried and tried, and still got hurt in the end. Anger. Lost. Longing. The answers made me do this unusual things for the long six months, but no one has to be blamed… except me. And now because of my being selfish, many people were affected. Those people I'm supposed to protect, as what I have assured. Those people whom I supposed to love… whom I treated as if they were not different from us… humans.

But now look what I've done. I've hurt them. I have made them cry. I have made _her_ cry in front of me!

I can't erase the image of _her _face in my mind. It seemed that it's taunting me, mocking me, making me feel like a damn criminal. That face… made me forget everything… _anything…_ but her. The tear-strained face made me look back on the things I have done… the words I have said, and even the time I had wasted… the time I'm supposed to spend along with them… along with my _family._

__

_----------_

to be continued…

----------

more of Otaru's point of view in the next chappie!

Tired of understanding the secret of this fic? Well, get ready for the next ones to be posted!

More revelations on the fourth and fifth chappie!! Sorry again for the long wait!! Hehe!

God, I wish I had a lot of free time!! hassle! R&R!! thanks!!


End file.
